Hace Mil años
by Venenum-Malfoy-Lestrange
Summary: ONE-SHOT Es un Slytherin x Bella que imaginacion la mia no? . Bella es abandonada por Edward... pero... ¿y si ella ya es vampiro? ¿Quien la transformó? ¿Cuando? Y... ¿por quien sufre en realidad


**TÍTULO: "Hace mil años…"**

**AUTOR: Venenum-Malfoy-Lestrange**

**Bien, esto es una locura mia. Hice una "bonita" apuesta con mi hermana, y ambas debíamos hacer un crossover de Crepúsculo y Harry Potter pero de parejas raras. Mi hermana eligió hacer un Esme x Dumbledore, y no quiso publicarlo en fanfiction. Yo si publico el mio, que es un Bella x .**

**Al menos gané (el jurado fue mi tía y mi primo), y aquí esta mi one-shot. Es una locura, lo sé. Pero gracias a esto gané una apuesta y salvé mi honor.**

Tercera Persona PoV

Una joven castaña observaba el atardecer sobre el mar desde el acantilado. Tenía la piel de un suave color nieve, y sus labios en ese momento estaban pálidos. Un rastro de lágrimas, profundo como cicatrices, marcaba sus mejillas. Su cabello le caía en ondas sobre la espalda, dándole un aspecto inocente.

Lo mas llamativo en ella era su mirada. Esos ojos marrones tan alegres y vivaces a veces, ahora demostraban un dolor infinito y una melancolía inexplicable.

Isabella Swan humedeció sus labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero permaneció callada. Cerró los ojos con firmeza, y embozó una triste sonrisa.

Todos creían que sufría por Edward Cullen, ese bastardo que la había abandonado.

Se equivocaban. El no era el causante de sus lágrimas centenarias.

Otro era el motivo.

Edward la había dejado porque quería proteger su alma, y no que se convirtiese en un ser oscuro, en un vampiro. Lo que el no sabía era que ella ya era uno.

Su don le permitía hacerse pasar por humana todo el tiempo que se le antojase, incluso cambiar su apariencia. Aunque aparentara solo 19 años, en realidad ella tenía 1037.

Ella volvió a su aspecto real, que podría haber dejado a cualquiera boquiabierto.

Una joven de 25 años, de cabellos negros como la noche, y largos hasta la cintura, le devolvía la mirada a las aguas. Sus ojos, que no perdían esa triste melancolía, eran de un hermoso color granate, que se asemejaba mucho a los rubíes. Su piel se volvió tan blanca como la de un vampiro, y su belleza se acentuó. Era una vampiresa hermosa.

Paseo su mirada por los alrededores, suspirando de dolor.

Aun se como era su vida de humana.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Isabella caminaba presurosa y elegantemente por el pasillo de un gigantesco castillo. Portaba un bizarro vestido negro, con detalles en verde y plateado, y su cabello negro estaba perfectamente arreglado… y cubierto por unas redecillas de plata. Sus ojos se parecían a la plata líquida, y brillaban de arrogancia.**_

_**En sus brazos iba un niño de dos años. Tenía los cabellos castaños, y sus ojos eran de un extraño negro-verdoso, jamás visto en otros ojos. Era pálido, y las facciones de su rostro se asemejaban a las de su padre.**_

_**La joven Isabella entró en su habitación, y cerró la puerta, descargando toda su ira. Otra vez había tenido una maldita pelea con su enemigo, ese idiota domador de leones. Este decía que la valentía, el coraje y la caballerosidad iban ante todo.**_

_**Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Ella creía, como su marido, que la astucia y la ambición eran el verdadero tesoro de una persona. Que sin eso nadie podría llegar lejos. Y que la pureza y nobleza de la sangre eran un factor importante en la vida.**_

_**Por eso su marido había tenido que huir. La ira de Godric Gryffindor era grande e inaguantable, por lo tanto lo mejor era mantenerse apartado por un tiempo. Antes de irse, había bendecido a su hijo y prometido a su amante esposa que volvería, que se haga cargo de sus alumnos hasta su regreso. Se despidió con un apasionado beso, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.**_

_**Isabella lo amaba profundamente. Sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola cuando recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts, yendo de acá para allá enseñando hechizos y encantamientos.**_

_**Si, era una bruja. Y muy poderosa.**_

_**Tenía que acabar con la construcción de la Cámara de los Secretos, en donde pondría un basilisco, el rey de las serpientes, para que su futura descendencia acabase con el trabajo empezado por su antecedente. Y luego de eso, debía encontrarse con su marido.**_

_**Dejó a su niño a cargo de la esclava, y se precipitó fuera de su sofocante dormitorio. Necesitaba aire para pensar, y actuar. La Cámara ya casi estaba terminada, y el basilisco en su lugar. Para medianoche podría largarse de ahí y encontrar de nuevo a su amado Salazar Slytherin.**_

_**Su salud no iba bien. Se sentía débil, cansada y desanimada. No solía comer, y un golpe podría provocarle un fuerte espasmo. Ya no estaba tan viva como antes.**_

_**Se atavió con una larga capa de viaje negra, y un vestido simple de color gris, que hacía juego con sus ojos tormentosos.**_

_**La luna llena iluminaba el bosque de manera siniestra, augurando la tragedia.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Bella volvió a suspirar, dejando que mas lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas. A pesar de ser un vampiro, podía llorar. Y eso era algo que le agradecía al destino, pues mas de una vez había derramado lágrimas por puro dolor.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su marido la atormentaba. Ellos habían sido el uno para él otro, dos almas gemelas. El amor que los unía era inexplicable y poderoso.

Todavía recordaba apasionadamente el sabor de sus besos, la magia de esas noches en donde se hundían en la lujuria, o esos amaneceres en donde el le susurraba al oído palabras dulces.

Solo ella conocía esa faceta suya. Para el resto era el frío Slytherin, pero para ella era su Salazar.

Respiró hondo, y volvió a sumergirse en el pasado.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Ella y su esposo se encontraban en un prado. Hace años que se había fugado del colegio, dejando a cargo a Gryffindor, a la sabia Ravenclaw y a la leal Hufflepuff. Los tres debían de estar furiosos con ellos, por abandonarlos, pero les daba igual. Su hijo había crecido y estaba siendo educado como debía en manos del hermano mayor de Isabella, Jasson Black.**_

_**No se percataron de la presencia de un tercero hasta que fue muy tarde.**_

_**El vampiro se arrojó sobre ellos, hambrientos. Mordió primero el brazo de Slytherin, pues este había intentado tomar su varita para defender a su mujer.**_

_**Lo dejó agonizante, y sonrió macabramente a la dama que observaba a su marido aterrada e impotente.**_

_**Se acercó a Isabella, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por apartarlo de ahí, el vampiro besó sus labios con lujuria, haciéndole daño. Luego, sujetándola con sus brazos, bajó lascivamente hasta su cuello y la mordió.**_

_**Una llamarada de fuego se extendió por su sangre, haciéndola retorcerse en un profundo dolor. La sangre no solo emanaba de su cuello, sino que también de sus labios.**_

_**-¡Sa-la-zar!- le llamó entrecortadamente, antes de que su visión se volviese oscura.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Un gemido de angustia se escapó de sus labios. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! El siempre había sido su roca, su fortaleza. Y ahora…

Hace un milenio que no lo había vuelto a ver. Despertó en una casucha sucia y empolvada, con un dolor candente en la garganta. El vampiro estaba a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa desagradable.

Ella saltó sobre el y lo mató, claro esta. Le había arruinado la vida, la existencia. Todo. Y lo peor: le había arrebatado a su Salazar.

Bella permitió que unas lágrimas mas resbalaran por sus mejillas, y las secó de golpe. No valía la pena seguir llorando por algo que había ocurrido hace años.

Pero dolía como si hubiese sido ayer.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y Isabella se dio vuelta con la varita en mano.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel vampiro.

Este tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, y una barbita de chivo. Sus ojos, antes de un negro con destellos verdes, ahora se asemejaban a los rubíes, y desbordaban de felicidad. Aparentaba unos 30 años, y en su mano derecha tenía un anillo con un escudo muy familiar.

-Estas vivo-susurró Isabella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su Salazar.

Ya nada le interesaba ahora. Solo eran ella y su esposo. Nadie que se interponga.

-Pasé todo un milenio buscándote, Isabella. Pensé…- y la voz dulce, pero sibilante, del viejo fundador se quebró.

La besó con pasión, intentando recuperar casa segundo perdido de esos mil años.

Ahora nadie los separaría. El destino se había compadecido de ellos. Estarían juntos el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
